Sherlock Holmes: The Final Game (My First Fanfic)
by TheDarkKnight1881
Summary: After the events of the Reichenbach Fall, John finds out that Sherlock had faked his death. But it turns out Sherlock wasn't the only one to fake his death. Jim Moriarty is back, with a plan to take over the world using NATO's missile defense system! Can Sherlock and John stop Moriarty?


Sherlock Holmes: The Final Game.

By Harry Norman.

Based on the TV series "Sherlock™" by the BBC,

And the Sherlock Holmes short story collection by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

No Copyright is intended in the writing of this Fan Fiction.

This Fan Fiction is protected with a Creative Commons License.

Any republishing of this Fan Fiction without the permission of the Author is strictly prohibited.

Prologue

James Moriarty was stood at the entrance of St Bart's hospital. He was with one of his henchman. Then his phone bleeped. It was a text. "Come and play. Bart's hospital rooftop. SH. Ps. got something of yours you might want back." It read. "So Sherlock's here. He must know that he must die to stop the snipers targeting his friends." Moriarty said. "What are you going to do sir? Tell him everything then watch him die?" the henchman asked. "No. he is smarter than that. I'm going to send you up to face Sherlock. You will be disguised as me. I know that you're a good actor and will be able to easily put on my voice." He replied. He then opened the briefcase he was holding. Inside was a Black Vivienne Westwood suit, identical to the one Moriarty was wearing, a latex mask of his face and a wig. The henchman quickly put everything on. Moriarty then gave him a pistol and sent him up to the roof. He then took out his phone and sent a text to Sherlock reading "I'm waiting….. JM." He pressed one of the apps on his phone and it connected with the security camera on the roof. The henchman did everything perfectly. He waited for Sherlock, he told him that there was no code, and finally he shot himself in the mouth and Sherlock jumped off the building. He walked round to the front and saw Sherlock's body. He then saw Dr John Watson run towards the body. He then turned and walked towards a waiting car. "Is it done sir?" the driver asked. "Yes. My work here is done." He replied.

Chapter 1: A conspiracy destroyed.

March 23rd 2012

John Watson sat in his flat at 221b and went through some files that Sherlock had kept of Richard Brooke; the person Moriarty was posing as. He still couldn't believe that Sherlock was dead. He picked up a quote that the journalist known as "kitty riley" had used when interviewing Moriarty. "He gave me a contract. It said that if I signed and posed as James Moriarty for him then I would get £100,000." Watson put the article down. He picked up his phone and called his friend Lestrade. "Hello?" said Lestrade picking up his phone. "Lestrade its John. I think I have some evidence that Sherlock Holmes is not a fake. Go to kitty Riley's house and say that it is an investigation regarding Sherlock Holmes." he said. "Um ok then. I'll be there." replied Lestrade. He put his phone down, grabbed a few police officers, got in his car and drove to the location john had given him. Back at 221b, john was already waiting for a taxi. He got in the taxi and drove to the same location as Lestrade. It took about half an hour but he finally made it. Lestrade was already investigating. Kitty Riley was stood outside. John walked in. "Richard would have been staying here, so all of his belongings would still be here" john said. "So? What has that got to do with anything?" Lestrade asked. "I read an article that Richard was given a contract to sign. So it must be here." He replied. After an hour of looking they found the contract. It had Richard Brooke's signature on it and a cheap imitation of Sherlock's. "See? Sherlock didn't hire Richard Brooke, or as we should properly call him James Moriarty." John exclaimed. "Well I guess that means an apology is in order for you." Lestrade replied. John nodded and walked out of the house, got in a taxi and went back to 221b. He walked up the stairs and into his flat. He saw someone sitting in the chair reading a newspaper with "Kitty Riley jailed for major conspiracy." On the front page.

"I am amazed. You have proven yourself worthy of such deductive skills." The man said. The man then lowered the newspaper and then sitting there, in front of John Watson, was Sherlock Holmes.

Chapter 2: the first murder.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" John shouted at Sherlock. "I SAW YOUR BODY! I WAS AT YOUR FUNERAL!" he continued. Then the land-lady Mrs Hudson walked up into the flat. "What's all this shouting about?" she said. Then she noticed Sherlock sitting in the chair. "Oh you're not dead Sherlock. That's a nice surprise. I'll make you a cup of tea then shall I?" she said. She turned and walked down stairs. "Ok I'll tell you." Said Sherlock after Mrs Hudson had gone. "I knew I was going to die that day. I asked some accomplices who owe me some favours to place a mattress in the chalked out bus stop area. I fell and landed safely on the mattress behind a waiting truck. You were then knocked over by a passing cyclist who gave me time to get in the van and replace the body with a dummy. I was in hiding until you found my files and proved that I wasn't a fake." He said. "Well that is quite logical." John replied. "Are you going to tell Lestrade this?" he asked. "No I'll use a shorter story. I can't tell him I faked my death." He replied. Then Lestrade walked in. he saw Sherlock. "Well how come you're alive?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock repeated to Lestrade everything he said to john. "Well that's quite logical. Anyway that is not why I'm here Holmes. There has been a murder." Lestrade said. "Sorry not interested." Sherlock said. "I think you are Holmes. It is the murder of the Prime Minister of Great Britain." He replied.

Somewhere on the Thames James Moriarty was on a Pleasure cruise. Then his phone rang. "Ah hello Anthony. Was the murder of the prime minster successful?" Moriarty asked. "Yes. And as instructed in left your little note attached to the knife. But there is something you might want to know. The police are getting Sherlock Holmes to investigate." Said Anthony. "But I thought he was dead!" said Moriarty. "I did too but that hardly matters." Said the man. "Your right. What matters is that we kill the 4 targets and then gain access to the UN's nuclear defence system." Moriarty replied. He then turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. "So Sherlock's alive." He thought. "Well that will not interfere with my plans. This is one crime he can't solve."

Journalists had started to gather outside 10 Downing Street when they heard the prime minister had been murdered. When they got out the car people rushed up to Sherlock asking him questions about how he managed to survive the fall off Bart's hospital rooftop. Of course he ignored them all and just kept walking forward. He went into the main room where the prime minister had been murdered. There was blood on the walls and the carpet. The window was shattered with glass everywhere. The body was still in the room and next to it was a blood stained knife with a note attached to it saying "have a nice day ". "The prime minister was murdered with this knife, but I think you already know that" Sherlock said. He turned over the body of the prime minister. There where knife marks over his body and his face, and a red mark on his neck. He then closed is eyes, trying to deduct what had happened. He opened his eyes and turned to Lestrade. "Here is what I think happened. Pay attention because this is where it gets complicated." Sherlock said He took a deep breath. "Prime minister is sitting down having a meeting with the murderer, who is probably disguised as someone from the government. The man produces a knife. The prime minister is about to call for help but the man strikes the prime ministers vocal cords, stopping his screams. He then strikes the prime minister with the knife and then jumps through the window and escapes." He said. "Ok. We will ask people who were passing by at the time of the murder." Lestrade replied Sherlock picked up the knife. He recognised the hand writing on the note at once. It was the handwriting of James Moriarty.

Chapter 3: The hidden message.

The next day Sherlock sat in his chair at 221b. He had the note in his hand. On the other side of it there was a mass of number code. "3478965" he was trying to decipher it. After many attempts he couldn't make any sense out of it. His phone bleeped. It was a text from Lestrade. "Done further investigation. Some documents missing from PM's laptop. GL." The text read. Then John walked in. "any luck?" john asked. "No luck so far. What can you make of it?" said Sherlock. He handed him the note. "3478965. What if it's a flight number? They are usually written out like that." John said. "Your right. But if so where is this flight going to?" Sherlock said. He opened his laptop. He went onto the Heathrow airport website and input the number. It came up with "flight 3478965 to Washington dc." He then started typing loads of numbers onto the computer and a seating plan of the plane appeared on screen. It had the names of the passengers of that flight. It showed that James Moriarty was on the flight. Sherlock closed his laptop and got up. "Pack your bag Watson. We're going to America." He went into his room and got changed. He poked his head round the door. "Oh and could you book 2 seats for flight 3478965." He said. "Ok." Replied Watson. He booked the seats, went into his own room and got changed.

James Moriarty arrived at Heathrow airport. He checked into the airport and collected his boarding pass and went into the terminal. He looked at his watch. "3 hours. Plenty of time till the plane takes off." He said to himself. He went into a café and ordered a coffee. Someone sat down at his table. "What flight are you taking?" Moriarty asked the man. "34590123. To Barcelona." Said Anthony. Moriarty looked round to make sure no one was listening. He leant forward. "Do you have the first part of code?" he asked. "Yes I have it here." Anthony said, as he handed Moriarty a memory stick. "Ah thank you. Here you'll need this." Moriarty said, handing the man a boarding pass. "We rendezvous at the Smithsonian. I will give you what you need for the next murder there." He said. Anthony nodded, got up and left.

John and Sherlock were boarding the plane. They saw Moriarty in front of them. He handed in his boarding pass and got on the plane. Moriarty really is on this flight." John said. "Yes but the only thing we can do at the moment is wait for him to make a move." Sherlock said. They handed in they're boarding passes and got on the plane. Luckily they're seats were far away from Moriarty. They sat down. "What do you think Moriarty is up to?" john asked. "I don't know. But earlier I got a text from Lestrade saying that there were some documents missing from the prime minister's laptop." Sherlock replied. "Well like you said the only thing we can do is wait." John said.

Chapter 4: A white explosion.

Flight 3478965 touched down at Washington DC at 2:30 in the afternoon. Moriarty exited the airport and took a taxi to the Smithsonian. He found his associate Anthony waiting for him in front of the obelisk. "So you made it." Moriarty said. "Yes. Now the next part of he plan." Said Anthony. "Ah yes follow me." Moriarty replied. He walked round to the side of the obelisk, reached into the water surrounding it and pulled out a waterproof briefcase. Inside was a disguise, a gun, a bomb and a memory stick. "You will walk into the white house disguised as a member of congress going to a meeting with the president. You will shoot him; put the memory stick into his laptop and the second part of code will load automatically onto it. Then you will plant the bomb under the president's desk and leave. You will then rendezvous with me at the pizzeria." He said. "Ok." Anthony replied. He quickly put on the disguise, put the gun into his shoulder holster and put the bomb in the briefcase. He walked up to the white house and entered. As instructed Anthony entered the president's office. "Ah hello there Mike. I trust your journey was pleasant?" said the president. Anthony pulled out the gun and shot the President. He then put the memory stick in the laptop and the code file loaded onto it. He then opened the briefcase and planted the bomb. He set the timer to 5 minutes. Plenty of time to escape. He got up, picked up the briefcase and left. As he was walking away from the white house it exploded. Then a crooked smile appeared on Anthony's face. He walked towards the pizzerias, where he was to meet Moriarty.

Sherlock and John sat in a café in Washington. "So we are in Washington. Where is Moriarty?" john asked. "I don't know. He would probably be committing another murder here." Said Sherlock. He looked up at the TV and saw that the news was on. "Earlier today it was reported that President Barack Obama was shot. It was also reported that 5 minutes after the incident the white house exploded leaving no survivors. In fact the only thing that remained was the president's laptop, that had been scanned and it was reported that a very important file had been stolen off it. We await a further report from Officer Waylon of the Washington police force." The newsreader said. Sherlock looked at John. "You think it was Moriarty?" John asked. "Oh yes! We are going to the police department!" Sherlock replied.

Sherlock and john walked down the road to the police department. "What if they haven't heard of you?" John asked. "I doubt they haven't." Sherlock replied. They walked in and went up to the lady at the desk. "Hello I'm Sherlock Holmes. I'm here to talk to Officer Waylon." Sherlock said. The lady pressed the intercom button and said. "Officer Waylon? There's someone named Sherlock Holmes here to see you." "Send him in." Waylon relied. Sherlock and john went into Waylon's office. He got up from sitting behind his desk. Sherlock could tell from his right hand he was a heavy smoker, a cat lover from the amount of cat hair on his suit and that he spent a lot of time on a computer judging from pressure marks on his wrists. "You must be Sherlock Holmes." Waylon said. He shook his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from my friend Greg Lestrade. I'm Officer Waylon. But you can call me Scott. It really is an an honour to meet you." He continued. "I'm here about the explosion at the white house. I think it might be connected to the murder of the prime minister. I think this because they both had something stolen from they're laptops." Sherlock said. "Well I'll fetch it for you shall I?" Waylon walked out the room and came back one minute later with a burnt laptop. He opened it and inside it was ok. Sherlock walked over to it and switched it on. It was working perfectly. The president's password was written on a post stick note on the screen. "baldeagleamerica." It read. He typed in the password and it opened the desktop. He went into the My Documents folder and then went into the top secret folder, which required another password. Luckily he somehow knew what it was. He typed in "obamapresident." The top secret folder opened. He found the file he was looking for. "Nuke code part 2." He right clicked it and opened the properties program. It said a file had been sent to a memory stick at the time of the murder. "Did you find out if the file was connected to the one stolen from the prime minister?" Waylon asked. "Yes. It was a nuke code file." Sherlock replied.

Chapter 5: A royal death.

Anthony sat down at a table in "Pizzeria America." To his surprise Moriarty wasn't there yet, so he decided to order two cokes. Moriarty then walked in and sat at Anthony's table. "I've just ordered two cokes." Anthony said. "Good. But what imp more interested in is the 2nd part of code. Do you have it?" Moriarty asked. "Yes I do. But one thing. You never pay me for anything I do for you. Why haven't you paid me?" he asked. "Patience my friend. You will get your reward….soon." Moriarty replied. "No. I want my reward now. If I don't get my money I'm throwing this memory stick out into the street." Anthony replied, angrily. Then a red laser pointer appeared on his forehead. "Like I said my friend, patience. Now give me my memory stick or my sniper will fire and they will be selling Anthony Brain Pizza here." Moriarty replied, calmly. He held out his hand and Anthony handed it over. At that moment the red laser pointer disappeared. Then moriarty gave Anthony a boarding pass for a flight to England. "Our next target. Now that the difficulty is over, how about we have some Pizza?" moriarty asked as the cokes came over.

Sherlock was sat down back in England with Waylon, Lestrade, Dimmock and Donovan. John was sat next to him. "We know the murderer took a nuke code file of the prime minister and president's laptops. Why would he do this?" Lestrade asked. "Well he was obviously being paid to do it. At the scene of the first murder there was a note attached to the knife. It wasn't the handwriting of the murderer because the murderer had hand written a letter to his employer, which we intercepted." He said. John, Waylon, Lestrade, Dimmock and Donovan all gave a polite nod. "So the note must be of the person employing him." Waylon said. "Ah yes I was coming to that. When I looked at it and thought of 3 possibilities. At first I thought it was Irene Adler, but the person uses a different form of finishing off letters. This person uses a flick on the tails of a's, and v's. That narrowed it down to two people. I thought one of them was one of the members of the black lotus, but this person can write perfect English, which narrowed it down to one person." Sherlock finished. "And that person is?" Donovan asked. "Jim Moriarty." Sherlock and John said in unison. "But I thought he was dead. We heard he shot himself in the mouth on the roof Bart's hospital." Lestrade said. "Ah that was an imposter that Moriarty asked to go up and confront me, so the real Moriarty could carry out this plan. I know this because I saw latex folds at his neck, and he was having a bit of trouble putting on the Irish accent. And how I survived Lestrade already knows, and I am not going to repeat it a third time. One thing I found out. These nuclear codes that moriarty now has are parts of the UN's Nuclear Defence System entrance code. If he gets all 4 pieces he will bring the worlds leaders to they're knees and he will control pretty much everything." Sherlock said. Everyone stared at him, they're mouths open. "Wait the UN's nuclear defence system? Moriarty has 2 parts of the code and he's looking for part 3. When he stole the first 2 parts he murdered the people the UN had entrusted them with. Part 3 was entrusted to the queen. Moriarty's going to murder the queen!" Lestrade exclaimed.

Moriarty and Anthony were walking down to Buckingham palace. It was the dead of night. Moriarty was disguised as the head of the British armed forces, the real one being at the bottom of Thames dead. Anthony was disguised as the head of the RAF. They walked up to Buckingham palace. They showed the guard they're passes and the gate swung open. "When we're inside, I'll find the code and you plant the bomb's in the designated areas." Moriarty said to Anthony. They got into the great hall. The butler welcomed them and Anthony knocked him out. They took off they're latex masks and uniforms. They were wearing suits underneath. They split off in different directions, Moriarty looking for the code and Anthony planting the bombs.

"We found him!" Dimmock shouted. They were in the tracking room. They had managed to track both Anthony and Moriarty through they're phones. "They're already at Buckingham palace!" Lestrade shouted. "We have to get over there and catch Moriarty!" Sherlock exclaimed. They all ran up to the helicopter pad and got in. they flew to Buckingham palace. They landed on the helipad in the garden and ran in the back. No one had raised the alarm. Everyone was asleep. Sherlock and john looked around. All the police officers had split up. But Sherlock already knew where he was. He then got a text from Moriarty. "Come and play. Main living room. JM" it read. "Main living room?" john asked. "Yes. We shouldn't keep him waiting." Said Sherlock. They walked into the living room and found both Moriarty and Anthony standing in front of them. "Anthony Smith. It's been a long time since Paris." Sherlock said. "Yeah the police couldn't keep me forever. Moriarty broke me out of prison and in return I work for him." Anthony replied. Dimmock, Lestrade, Waylon and Donovan ran into the room. Sherlock reached into his jacket and pulled out his pistol. He pointed it at Moriarty. "Oh I don't think you want to do that my dear Sherlock." Moriarty said calmly. He produced a remote control. "You fire the gun I blow up Buckingham palace then BOOM! We are all dead." He said. Sherlock lowered it. "That's better. Now I and Anthony are going to leave with the code. I don't want any of you following us." He said. They turned and walked off. "I think we should run. Moriarty is going to detonate the bomb with us inside." He said. They turned and ran. Even if they did wake up the queen they wouldn't have enough time to get out. They all ran for the back door. John was behind them he was slowing down. "Can you guys wait for me?" he shouted. Donovan stopped and turned to face him. "Run if you want live." she shouted back. She started running again and John followed. But he wasn't fast enough. Sherlock ran out into the back garden, closely followed by Lestrade, Dimmock, Waylon and Donovan. John could see the door. He was juts a few meters away. The bombs detonated. The others outside jumped face down as to avoid any decree hitting them. After the explosion Sherlock got up and looked at the remains of Buckingham palace. The entire roof and first floor had been blown off. The rest was just ruins. He looked around to make sure everyone had made it out, but saw John wasn't there. He looked back at the ruins and saw John's body. He dragged him out. Luckily he was just unconscious. An ambulance came up. John was put on a stretcher and was whisked off to hospital.

Chapter 6: The Final Problem.

Sherlock sat at the bedside of John Watson at Bart's Hospital. Molly Hooper walked in. "he'll be ok Sherlock. He's only got a few minor burns, a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises." She said. "Well I'm glad he's ok. But what is bothering me at the moment is what Jim is up to. If he manages to complete the code he will bring the world leaders to their knees and he will be the ruler." Sherlock replied. He held his head in his hands for a brief moment. He then got up and walked out the door. "I know where Moriarty is going. I have to stop him!" he said.

James Moriarty got off the plane. He was in France. He walked through the terminal; picked up his bags, and got a taxi to a Restaurant where he was to meet Anthony. He sat down at a table and 30 seconds later Anthony walked into the restaurant and sat down at his table. "I'm glad you made it." Moriarty said. "It took me forever to get here. There was a flight cancelled which made the plane 3 hours late!" Anthony replied. "Well more importantly. I have the stuff you need for the final murder – the murder of the French Prime Minister. How did I get through security? I put them in a non security detector package which you can get only if you have connections with the underworld." Moriarty replied. He slid a rucksack under the table to him. "In there is the usual. A disguise of the French Deputy Prime Minister, a gun, bomb and memory stick. I think you know what to do." He said. "Yes I do. Go in, shoot the prime minister, get the code onto the memory stick, plant the bombs, go out of the house and go to the rendezvous point which is the top of the Eiffel tower." Anthony Said. "Now go before Sherlock catches up with us." Moriarty replied.

The police helicopter landed o the helipad of the Parisian Police Department building. Sherlock, Lestrade and Dimmock got out. They walked across the helipad and where greeted by a French Detective Inspector. They walked down the stairs to the bottom of the building and out onto the street. Sherlock turned to Lestrade. "Ok. I'll go to the Prime Minister's home and try to pin down Anthony, while you, Dimmock and the French DI round up whatever police units you can." He said. "Ok." Lestrade replied. They all set off in different directions.

Anthony walked into the Prime Minister's home. As he was instructed he was disguised as the deputy Prime Minister. He walked into his office. The Prime minister saw him enter and said. "Ah bonjour Philippe. Que puis-je faire pour vous?" Anthony couldn't understand anything the Prime Minister just said. He just raised his gun, shot him, got the code off the computer, planted the bomb and walked out onto the street. He saw Sherlock running towards him. He took off his latex mask, turned right and walked to the Eiffel tower.

Sherlock ran up to the house just in time to see it explode. He saw Anthony take off a latex mask and walk in the direction of the Eiffel tower. He ran after him. He reached the Eiffel tower and saw Anthony take the elevator to the top. He ran towards the stairs and started climbing up them.

The elevator reached the top. Anthony stepped out and saw moriarty waiting for him. "Ah Anthony you made it. Do you have the code?" he asked. "Yes." Anthony replied. He gave him the memory stick. "And now for your reward." Moriarty said. He pulled a gun out his pocket. "One thing you forgot about me Anthony. I'm so changeable. You really think I'd let you be my number 2 when I am ruling the world? I just used you as a minion." He said. "You filthy double crosser! I helped you!" Anthony shouted angrily. He walked to the edge of the platform. "Remember Anthony. I don't like getting my hands dirty." Moriarty replied. He fired the gun and Anthony was hit in the middle of his forehead. He fell backwards off the platform and plummeted to the street below. Sherlock saw Anthony fall. He quickened his pace and finally reached the top. "Jim Moriarty. We meet again." Said Sherlock. "Yes. And here we are at last. Remember back when you where the reichenbach hero, I told you of the final problem? You thought it was me making everyone think you were a fraud, but it wasn't. It's the problem with the world now. But since I have the nuke codes I can change all that." Moriarty replied. "By doing what launching them at different countries and becoming the ruler of them? You'll be making them worse!" Sherlock exclaimed. "no your missing the point my friend. I will be ruler of the world and make it better, by reshaping it in my own, twisted image!" Moiraty shouted, followed by an evil laugh. "then I will have to stop you." Sherlock replied. "oh you will try." Moriarty replied. He launched himself at sherlock. There was a gunshot and Moriarty fell back onto the platform Sherlock turned around to see John holding a guin with smoke coming out from the barrel. "you ok?" John asked. "am I ok? The real question is are you ok?" sherlock replied. "im fine. They operated on my leg and gave me some antibiotics and now im ok." John replied. Sherlock smiled and turned to where moriarty was lying. He walked over. He saw a bullet in his shoulder. He was breathing slightly. "hes not dead. Just unconcious." He said. He took the 4 memory sticks out his jacket. "we will wait for Lestrade and Dimmock to get here." He said. The soon enough a hlicopter landed on top of the Eiffel tower. Moriarty was put on a stretcher and was taken to hospital, where he would have the bullet removed from his shoulder and the taken to prison in Britain. Sherlock looked out into the distance and imagined the world. "John? This is the world that could have belonged to Morairty." He said. "Yeah and you owe me for saving your life." John replied. They both started laughing and got on the elevator and went back down to the ground.

Epilogue

Jim Morairty was sat in an interrorgation room in England. Sat across from him was Mycroft Holmes. "Now. Im going to ask one last time. Who gave you the locations to the codes?!" Mycroft demanded. "I found them out myself." Moriarty replied. "You know I don't believe any of that. We searched your phone and found recordings of someone giving you the locations. Who was it on the phone?" Mycroft asked. "Alright I'll tell you. He is a criminal. The most dangerous ever. He is hidden in plain sight. No one notices he is there until it is too late. The name is….Dr Nichoclas Kramer."


End file.
